<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>These Wigglers by lulshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257220">These Wigglers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulshi/pseuds/lulshi'>lulshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Diaper, Diapers, F/M, Piss, Urine, diaperstuck, mom kanaya, wet, wigglerplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulshi/pseuds/lulshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for a friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>These Wigglers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a rather gloomy looking day outside, or was it night really? Didn’t matter honestly, especially not to the two individuals located within the center of their own private room, separated being accessed by a variety of fail-safes and defenses, which amounted to just setting a white-list on the transportalizer so only they could get in, as well as select individuals. But that’s also less of the point here, the main point is that there were two trolls sitting on the floor of this room, each of them preoccupied with their own things, but there were some key elements to this set up. Firstly, the trolls in question were one Sollux Captor, and one Eridan Ampora. Secondly, the two of them were dressed rather strangely. For the most part everything seemed pretty normal at a glance, shirts were on, Eridan had his cape, but when things hit the waist, they became weird. Both boys happened to be sporting what looked like diapers, of course they were color coded for convenience. Things had been pretty chill between the two of them for a decent amount of time, but all good things come to an end and it was pretty evident why it came to an end here.</p>
<p>“Big shock that you would be the one to wwet their diaper first!” Eridan said smugly as he watched Sollux’s diaper, which was already a bit yellow with its design, take on a deeper shade of yellow as it was apparent the other troll was pissing himself.</p>
<p>“oh blow iit out your giill2.” Sollux replied as he rolled his eyes at him. “iit ii2 a diiaper after all, diid you expect me two not u2e iit or 2omethiing?”</p>
<p>“Please, wwe both knoww that you wweren’t conscious to that wwetting.” Eridan replied.</p>
<p>“iif that’2 the ca2e ii know 2omeone el2e who’2 not consciious of their bladder.” Sollux stated as he glared over at Eridan.</p>
<p>“Please, you can’t even see my diaper.” Eridan retorted.</p>
<p>Though perhaps Eridan shouldn’t have even drawn more attention to himself, because the next thing he knew Sollux pushed himself up and crawl lunged over to Eridan, an outstretched hand immediately going through the cape and pressing into the front of his wet diaper.</p>
<p>“oh yeah, real biig boy over here siitiing iin his wet diiaper.” Sollux commented.</p>
<p>Eridan immediately pulled away, moving his cape and revealing the diapers state to the room, the deep purple color that had spread from the crotch was a clear indicator he’d wet the diaper.</p>
<p>“diidn’t feel warm eiither, ii wager you wet yourself before you even got iin here.” Sollux continued.</p>
<p>It was at this point a hefty sigh came from another side of the room. A third troll, one who was sitting in a chair, reading a book, and not sitting on the floor like the other two. A Kanaya Maryam. Getting up out of her seat she walked closer to the two of them.</p>
<p>“What Is Going On Over Here? I Thought This Was Supposed To Be An Quiet Time.” She asked.</p>
<p>“nothiing, we were just diiscussiing Eriidan’s penchant for stayiing iin hiis wet diiaper liike a foolish wiggler.” Sollux said.</p>
<p>“Like you’re any better! I don’t see you clambering to get changed out of your own wwet diaper!” Eridan exclaimed.</p>
<p>Kanaya merely rolled her eyes skywards as the two of them argued. “Pray Tell Why It Was Me You Two Deemed Appropriate To Rope Into These Shenanigans?”</p>
<p>Sollux and Eridan exchanged a glance at that.</p>
<p>“Come on Kanaya, Feferi treats us both like literal wwigglers wwhenevver wwe do this around her.” Eridan stated.</p>
<p>“Defiiniitely gets way two iintwo this.” Sollux added.<br/>Kanaya did her best to try and keep a calm expression on her face as she listened to these rather silly complaints. Though after that she did bring things back around to what was important. Reaching down she grabbed Eridan’s hand, hoisting him up onto his feet.</p>
<p>“Hey, wwhat’s the big idea?!” Eridan complained.</p>
<p>“You’ve Been Sitting In That Wet Diaper For Too Long, If I Let You Continue You’ll Start To Develop A Skin Irritation.” Kanaya mentioned as she began to drag him over towards a changing table.</p>
<p>“Wwhat! I’m fine, you should change Sollux first, he’s the real wwiggler here I can get myself cleaned up fine!” Eridan said while actively trying to just fall back to the floor and just making it difficult for Kanaya to move him.</p>
<p>Meanwhile Sollux just relaxed back against one of the cushions on the floor while watching Eridan be dragged off.</p>
<p>“Well According To You Both Sollux Only Just Wet Himself So He’ll Be Fine for Now.” Kanaya said as she then reached and grabbed Eridan by his waist and hoisted him onto the changing table, making sure his cape wasn’t in the way.</p>
<p>As she did that, she grabbed a strap that was build into the table and brought it across Eridan’s waist, securing him to the table. Of course, Eridan because to wiggle and squirm to try and break free, but to no avail. That’s when Kanaya grabbed the wipes, powder, and new diaper from under the table, placing them before her next to Eridan. By now Eridan had pulled his hands back over his face in an attempt to cover the obvious blush radiating off of him. Kanaya reached for the diaper’s tapes, ripping them both off at the same time with a loud tearing sound. After which she opened up the front of the diaper, lifting Eridan’s legs up by his ankles with one hand, then pulled the diaper out from under him.</p>
<p>From there she began to grab a handful of wipes, and starting and the top of his bottom, she stoked them meticulously across his body, going back and forth with precision, making her way to the front of his crotch, which she cleaned up in a matter of moments. Tossing the soiled wipes onto the soiled diaper, she then unfolded the new diaper and placed it under him, but before she set him down, she sprinkled a generous amount of the powder onto his butt. With that done she lowered his legs, releasing them, and then brought the front and sides of the diaper up and around, taping them snuggly. Then she released the strap, grabbed Eridan, and set him onto the floor.</p>
<p>“There, Now Perhaps You Can Keep This One Clean Longer Than A Few Minutes.” Kanaya mentioned as she went back to her chair to continue reading.</p>
<p>Eridan pulled his hands from his face to see Sollux smiling smugly at him from across the room, while Eridan could only glare at him, staring daggers at Sollux that were completely undermined by the blush on his face and the slight bits of powder around his thighs and stuck to his cape.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>